Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to special purpose wipers and, more particularly, to a plurality of flat wipers and method of making the same by a continuous knitting operation which periodically incorporates a dissolvable yarn that, when wetted, dissolves and leaves a plurality of individual wipers.